Northwestern University has participated in the NICHD Maternal Fetal Medicine Units Network for the last two cycles, and is applying to continue this participation through 2016. There are no substantial changes to the organization of our Center, with the principal investigator, both alternate principal investigators, and the research coordinator unchanged. Botii sites for our Center continue to have expanding clinical volume, making it one of the largest obstetric volume centers in the Network. We have a proven record of collaboration in clinical research both outside and within the Network. Our contributions over the last cycle have included not only high recruitment and data quality rankings, but also major contributions in protocol submissions and trial management.